Smash Heroes
by Wolfpack24
Summary: It have been three years since the battle against Subspace Emissary and the evil mastermind Tabuu. The world have be came peaceful and clam. The Heroes return back to their normal lives where they battle each other in the arena. Fang, a young boy, wish one to battle amog the heroes that the defeat the Subspace Emissary.
1. Chapter 1

Chatper 1 Fang Resolve

Fang was just waking up to start his chores before work. Fang is sixteen, he mediun height brown hair with dark blue eyes. He only wears blue-jeans and a Green Lantren shirt. He was finishing his chores so he can train little before work. Fang is master in Kickboxing, Judo, and Twan Kudo. Fang train on his day-off, or in his spare time. He enough time to pratice the bacis, today. Atfer he got done trianing , he got ready to work. Fang work for a local resturant as a dishwasher. The job pay is enough for him to make a living. Fang stop for a mintune to look up to the sky. He does everyday when he goes to work. He look at a clear blue sky with clouds shape like aminals and then coutince to walk down the streets, but today, he did see a blue sky. It a Black airship hovering over the town. The ship have two gaint engines with red flames coming from the back. It look to be the size of the town. As he looking at the airship, Fang something was coming out it. It was black robots that look like similar to knights. A group of them land in front of Fang. " Who are you? What do you want ?" asked Fang The robots replied " We are Knight of Destrustion. We are to destory all the town as order by are king" As soon the Knight of Destrustion were done talking, they attacking Fang. One Destrustion Knight lift it sword up to strike at Fang. Fang spread arm and caught the sword between his hands and Fang had tranform into a wolf. He still had his dark blue eyes. Now his face similar to a wolf. He stood straight up from head to toe. He hair pure white and he wide shoulders. His shirt torn into pieces, but still had his pants. He push the robot into a wall destorying it. Then the other Destrutions Knights try to trust thier sword hornzinal, but Fang step forward and garb their swords and flip them behind him into the wall destory them. Fang knew he was going need help and he knew where to find it. The satduim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Enter the satduim

As Fang is fighting agaisnt the Kinghts of Desturtion, he see another airship in the sky. It the Halberd, Metaknight airship. " They must be going to stop that black airship. I need get going to the satduim, so I can get the fighters to help the defend the town." Fang manges to fight his way to satduim enternaces. When Fang tries get enter the satduim, he was stop by a serucity gaurd. " Your not allow to enter." said the gaurd "I need get the fighters to defend the from that gaint black airship is attacking the town." said Warren The gaurd look up to see the airship with shock look. "Oh way..., There No time waste, go tell fighters and I get the rest of my serucity team to get people to safely" said the guard in panic tone. Fang rush toward the lockerroom, but no one was there. The fighter must be in the anrea. Fang quikly goes into the anrea where Little Mac, MegaMan, and Knuckle Joe was fighting. Fang quickely inupert the fight and told them about the attack. The three deciede to help the town.

Fang, MegaMan, Little Mac, and Knuckle Joe arrival to defeat the Knights of Desturtion." Let do this." Scream Fang as he charge a group Desturtions Knights. Three Desturtion Knight try attack MegaMan from behind, but MegaMan turn around and shot all three with mega buster. One Knight slash down at Litte Mac. Mac step to one and deliver uppcut to destory the Destrution Knight. Knuckle Joe charge at the Destrution Knights with a Knuckle barrage destory six Destrution Knights. Fang claw throught six Destrution Knights about attack to little Childern. Fang told them get to the satduim when gaint robot came into the city. It stood twenty feet tall with sword hanging on it back. It amor was black with spike coming out of the shoulders. His hemlat look the Desturtion Knights, but lot more ferice. It lift sword up to strike down at the heroes. Fang, MegaMan, and Knuckle Joe step back to void the attack, but Little Mac step forward and jump on the giant foot. Fang saw Little Mac about to punch the gaint and perform his white wolf rush where white arua fall over him and make rush into the gaint at the same time Mac concet with punch causing the gaint to fall over. Knuckle then jump over the fallen monster deliver a knuckle barrage while MegaMan charges his mega buster. Megaman fully charge mega buster and blast at the gaint. Knuckle Joe with one strong attack push away from the creature void the Megaman. The blast hit the monster destory it and cause the other Desturtion to reteat from the town.

The town clam down atfer the attack. Fang, Little Mac, Knuckle Joe, and Megaman was sitting around. " I going to stop them." said Fang " How?" ask Megaman " Find who they serve." Megaman, Little Mac, and Knuckle look each others and" We join you". The next four pack thier things and began thier journey to stop the master and end the Knight of Destrution

On the next chapter I be create another character that be teaming up with Metaknight to stop the black airship.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 The Spirit Warrior

Spirit was drinking tea at the local cafe. Spirit had long black hair with pony tail. He wide shoulders with the strenght. He wears glasses, a black jacket over black shrit, and black pant. He weild a scrythe to protect his friends and destory his emnies. Spirit has been staying in town for three months. He was training to improve his skills ever snice the battle with the subspace essimary. Spirit take slip of his tea as he look at into sky where he saw a stragne airship. Something was coming from the airship. It was the Knights of Desturtions. Spirit get up from his chair to see what was going on when six knights land around him. All six Destrution Knight trust their swords forward, but Spirit jump into the air with blinding speed to avoid the attack. He put hand forward and shout it" BLACK RAY" he unleased a black purlpe engery at the Destrution Knight causing a explosion that destory all them. He land on feet and rushing at three more Destrution Knights slicing them in half. Spirit was fighting the Knight of desturtion, until he look up to see the airship was moving. Spirit decide that he need get to the airship to stop this attack on the town. The only is getting to the airship. Two Destrution Knights was about strike Spirit in the back. Spirit was about to block the attack when Metaknight slash one destory. The another Destrution Knight trust it sword downward to destory him, but Metaknight step to one side and slashing upward defeating it. " We need to get to the into that into that black airship." said Spirit. Metaknight turn toward him and said " No need, I have a airship that we can use to destory it". "Can I join you?" ask Spirit. "Be my guest" anwser metaknight as the rush his airship.


	4. Chapter 4

ch4-The battle in the air, Halberd vs The Black Airship

As Spirit and Metaknight get on the Halberd and notice Fox and Faclo. " We're ready to take off" said Fox. "Good" said MetaKnight as he enter the control room and took the wheel. The Halberd took off after the Black Airship. Flaco, Fox, and Metaknight were ware of the Black Ship three weeks ago and made a plan to destroy it before it could hurt. The plan was get into the black airship and destory it with well place bombs, but they did not knew about the attack on the town. MetaKnight was in town it happen and knew it was time to destory the Black Halberd caught up with the Black Ship attack it with it air cannons firing at it side. The Black ship counter attack by attacking with it front cannons, but Halberd curve to the right to the fire. Halberd quikly drove under the Black ship. The Black ship fire again, but this time it hit the Halberd. The Halberd move upward to above while trying to avoid all the cannon fire with one or two hits. The Halberd manges to get above the Black ship. Spirit, Fox, and Falco then jump onto the Black Ship. The Halberd lend back to escape the battle. The Black Ship go on unware that it has storeways in the ship.

The trio enter the ship through a hatch on the ship. They slip into crack in the wall to void being by the guard which were the Destrution Knights. The trio slipt up to speed up the plan and to insure that the ship blown into Pieces. Spirit was Planting is last bomb in the core, when he was notice by Grima. "What do think your doing?" asked Grima

.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Spirit's fight.

Spirit Knew that he would had to defeat Grima in hope to escape before the ship explose. Grima knew Spirit would not anwer, so he lift his hand and then threw three fireballs at him. Spirit took his srycthe in hand and slash through two of fireballs. Spirit jump back to the wall to void the last fireball and then he jump off the wall towards Grima. Grima quikly put his up a magic shield to block the Spirit attack. Grima explose the shield to send Spirit, but Spirit unleash his reaper slash attack to break the shield and damage Grima. Grima was impressed with Spirit. " You a very skill an opperent" said Grima he create a srycthe out of ice. " What is your name?" asked Grima "Spirit" anwser Spirit as the two countine thier fight.

" Where Spirit?" asked Fox " No clue. Wait, look." anwser Falco The two look at screen showing Grima and Spirit fighting in the core room. " Is that Grima ?" said Fox " Yeah it is. We need to help Spir..." said falco. " No, we can't. The ship may explose before we can help. We need get off the ship." said Fox " but..., your right. Let hope Spirit can beat Grima and escape before the is destory."

Spirit lift his srycthe up to strike at Grima. Grima block the attack, but his srycthe was destory by impact. Spirit then kick Grima in the stomach to defeat him. " That took me longer than expected. I need to get the ship..." Spirit then heard the bombs about to go off. He quikly ran toward the hallway trying to find a way out when he notice a escape pod. The escape pod was release into space.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Peteronic sings

It has three day since the Fang, Mega Man, Little Mac and Knuckle Joe left on their journey. They plan going to a Romin to gather information on robots. The City is also the home of two crimmals and Willy. The Heroes figure that the two may be one behind the attack, but if they didn't, they would know who. Fang was walking when he hear a noise far away. The sound was music. Fang look around to see where it came from, until he notice a small stage. Mega Man notice that Fang has stop. " What wrong Fang?" asked Mega Man " I hear music playing." anwser Fang as he point toward the direction of the music. The four went to see what was causing and they saw the world most famous singer, Peteronic. Peteronic wear white button jacket with a black shirt, white pants with black belt, white shoes, and white fordla. His band are Tempo, Lyra and Tyko. He was talking two of his fans , Sonic and Kirby. Peteronic look at Fang, Mega Man, Little Mac, and Knukle joe " Are you fans or travelers?"asked Peteronic " Neither, A group of evil robots called the Knights of Destrution attack our town, so the four deciede to find out who made them." The four Heroes told about the battle and where they believe is behind the attack. " That does not sound like Eggman style, but I did see the same type of robot at the Sea tune ruins." said Sonic." WHAT!? Where the ruins?" asked Fang. Sonic pionted to the dirtection of the ruins. Fang, Mega Man, Knuckule Joe, and Little Mac look at each other and agree that they need to go the ruins to see the Destrution Knights are still there. " Can you go to Romin and see Eggman and Willy may know something?" asked Mega Man Sonic was about to answer, but Peteronic anwser the question " We got a gig in that city even way, so we can check them out." " Thanks" said Mega Man as he, Fang, and Knuckle Joe run toward the ruins.

As Peteronic band enter the city of Romin, their first odject is to find Eggman and Willy labs. They searching the city, until Sonic saw Eggman in the streets talking to Dr. Willy. " Look, that them."said Sonic " Let follow them and see where they go" said Peteronic. The group follow Eggman and Willy toward their sercet labs where they find robots being made by Eggman and Willy, but the robot did not look like ones that try to destory the town. Tempo was looking around trying to find the robot, until he fell down and trip the secuity alarm causing the team to be surround by robots led by Metal Sonic, Eltcroman, and Brass. " Look like my show going to be push back." said Peteronic as he twirl around put his hand forward lunching a explosing fireball at the group of robots.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Big Dance Battle: It Peteronic vs. Brass, Tempo vs. ElctroMan , Sonic vs Metal Sonic, Kirby vs Eggman and Willy

Peteronic was destory robots when Brass stand before him wanting to fight. " Your not Mega Man, But you do." said Brass as he fire at Peteronic, but Peter dodge each shot using his dance moves. He then return the fire with explosing fireballs and Brass dodge each fireball, but the fireballs was detraction to allow Peteronic get up close and deliver a kick to Brass chrest sending him back. Brass land on his back and kick back up and then he call his fire sword and rush toward Peteronic, but Peteronic twirl around him and kick him in the back sending him back to the ground. " This is harder than I expect." said Brass as he and Peteronic fight on.

ElctroMan fire elctro balls at Tempo, but Tempo jump to right to void the attack and then he lunch toward ElctroMan, but ElctroMan duck under the attack and then elctro wave. Tempo jump off the wall to void the attack and couter attack, but ElctroMan block the attack and push Tempo away. ElctroMan fire short elctro wave, but tempo step left to right to void each shot and then hit ElctroMan with a powerful attack sending him to the wall. ElctroMan lands on his feet , but Tempo got up close before ElctroMan could recover and deliver a uppercut with his staff to defeat ElctroMan.

Sonic and Metal are racing around the lab crashing into each other at high speed. Metal Sonic get ahead of Sonic to ram into him, but Sonic jump over Metal Sonic and lad on his feet sliding on ground. Then he rush at Metal Sonic hitting him into the wall. Metal Sonic get up and rush at Sonic. Sonic with smile rush at Metal Sonic and turn right the two would hit. Metal quickly to stop void the wall again, but Sonic turn toward him hit with a homing attack to beat Metal Sonic.

Peteronic duck to avoid the Brass Flame Sword and deliver a uppercut to Brass. Brass lend back to void the attack, but Peteronic deliver a dance kick to Brass stomach pushing him into the wall. Brass with anger in his eyes create a ice block push it toward Peteronic, but he flip over the ice block and land on his feet. Peteronic twirl around put hand out to unleash a blue energy at Brass. Brass try to void the attack, but it hit Brass sending through him the wall.

Kirby stood before Eggman and Dr. Willy. Eggman was on his flying vechile and shot missile at Kirby. Kirby jump every missile and suck up the last one to shoot it back at Eggman. Eggman move to the void the attack. Then Willy in mechca suit with Skrull hemlet try to burn Kirby with a Flamethrower, but Kirby suck up the fire to become Fire Kirby. Willy punch down at Kirby, but Kirby step one side and rush into Willy destorying his suits. " Where are those black robots?" asked Peteronic. Eggman and Willy look at each other said " They are not are robots."


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 The scerect of the bots

It been three hours after the fighting in Eggman and Willy had stop. It turn out that that they did create the Destrution Knights that attack Fang's town. Eggman and Willy was reseaching the tech that create the Destrution Knights. The tech was far more avdance than Willy and Eggman robot. "Where did these robot came from and who made them?" ask Peteronic " We don't know who made the Destrution Knights." said EggMan " But We do know that the tech came from a ancient civilzation that was destroy by Monster called the Lord of the Destrution, Wraith" Peteronic, Sonic, Kirby, and the Harmo Knights stood when they here that ehco in their heads. Wraith was the world most powerful Monster that came close all of the world, but group of four brave came and stop the it by sealing it away. "Yes, the Lord of Destrution was the first to fight the Black Robots, but that nothing to worry about, snice he is seal away." said Willy " Now back to the Knights of Destrution, I may have who create them." "Who?" Ask Tempo " His name is Drake, a billionare that was reaching ruins of the civilzation that Eggman told you. Peteronic quickly told Eggman and Willy that they robots and Fang group was going to check it out. " Then we need to go there to help them to defeat the Robots." said Eggman as they perpare a airship.

Fang, Mega Man, Knuckle Joe, and Little Mac arival at and quickly took cover to avoid be spotted by group of Destrution Knights. They peep heads and saw a Man wearing all black, a Black Jacket over a black shirt, and black pants. He stood at lease over six feet with brown hair and wore glasses. He is talking to Boswer. "The attack on the town was success, it prove that the knights enough to cause destrution. Now with the Destrution Wizards and Spiders I can now attack Ocean City." said the man. As the heroes heard that there was going be a another atttack, they came out of hiding and looking for a fight. The Man turn toward them and said "Look like we introuders" "Want me take care of them?" said Bowser " No, I have a better idea, Spiders destory them."answer the man A group of robots apear that different from the knights. They round lower body with four spider like legs attach to the corners. The upper body was long with short arms and it uses a spear. " Bring it, we can take these monsters." said Fang The Man look at Fang with Smile and ask " Who are you?" " The name is Fang, You attack my town and I want pay back." answer Fang. The Man with a dark smile said " I see, well in that case. Spider leave this one alone. Let Rildey have him." Rildey apear before fang and roar aloudy. The Man and Bowser walk toward a airship, but the man stop and look Fang" By the way, My name is Drake" said Drake as he enter the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9- Battle at the ruins, Fang vs Ridley

The Spiderbots were faster than the Destrution Knights. They quickly get behind Little Mac and try to run him with their spears, but Little Mac duck under the spear and deliver a charge to destroy the two Spiderbots. Two more Spidersbots try same, but knuckle Joe got in font of them and deliver a mega force blast to destory them. Mega Man is firing at that move to the roof and drop on Mega Man. Mega Man slash through them with his flame sword as they drop. Spiderbots then shot a sticky web at Little Mac and Knuckle Joe that kept them from moving and Spiderbots to finish them off, but Mega Man threw his buzzsaw to stop them from destroying Little Mac and Knuckle Joe. Little Mac and Knuckle Joe broke free and both deliver a uppercut to incoming group of Spiderbots.

Fang stand arcoss from Ridley, staring at him knowing that this will not be easy fight. Rildey roar and charge at Fang. Fang jump over him and then unleash a howl blast, but Ridley dogde the attack and charge at Fang with his roll under him to void the attack and deliver a uppercut to Ridley belly to send to the roof. Rildey goes to the ground and he start to flap his wing causing the dirt pick up into Fang eyes. Fang close his eye before the dirt eyes, but Rildey got up close and hit with back of his claw to send Fang flying. Before Fang can get up, Rildey pick him up with his claw and throw him through a wall. Ridley fly over Fang about to pick him with his the claws on feet, but Fang roll on his feet to void and with serious deliver uppercut to Rildey chin. Before Ridley is send flying, Fang gade Ridley tail and toss him through a wall. Fang lunches toward Ridley and Ridley try pound Fang into the ground, but Fang step to the right to void and punch Ridley in face and deliver a uppercut. Then Fang unleash slashing beam he called Wolf Claw at Ridley to send him flying through three walls of the ruins. Ridley was about get back up when Fang gade his tail and toss through into the sky winning the fight. Fang then join the other to defeat the Spiderbots.

Peteronic was in the airship when he saw soaring the sky without flaping his wings. " Is that Ridley?" asked Peteronic Eggman turn his head toward the window " Yes it is and look like he loss a fight."answer Eggman as the ship land near the ruins.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Let go to Ocean City

Peteronic group to help defeat the remaining Spiderbots, but Fang group manges to defeat them all. Fang told them about who the Mastermind is and the plan to attack Ocean City. " That comfirm that the Master Mind Drake,but why?" said Eggman "Better Question, Why are you helping us?" asked Fang " That is good question." said Peteronic " Oh yeah, King DeDeDe is paying alot of money to help." said Willy " That make sense" said Peteronic. "We need inform Fox, so he can send transmission to the other heroes. Then we will take you to Ocean City." Said Eggman "Your not coming with us?" said Fang. "No we need to look into something, so We will drop with froces to protect Ocean City." answer Eggman. They called Fox and told to send the transmission to the other Heroes. Fox was going ahead to send a transmission to tell about the new and now they must go to Ocean City to protect it from Destrution. Eggman and Willy goes to their airship, but they were about leave without the others. "Hey, Where are you going?" asked Fang worried that they about betray them. " Oh, We're your ride, he is." said Dr. Willy as he point in Direction of Metaknight Ship. MetaKnight was waving to let know to get on. " Let go slowpoke" Said Sonic as he rush toward the Halberd.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Space Spirit

Spirit wake up on a bed. He does what have after he black in the escape, but he knows that the ship was destroy. He get up and walk out of the room. He look around and knew he was on Rosalina space station. Rosalina look up and saw that Spirit was awake. " Your wake. I gald that you are okay. We found your pod drifting arcoss space and we pick up found you in it." Said Rosalina " I owe you I one." said Spirit "What was you doing in the middle of space?" Spirit look at her and told of the battle to keep his town safe and the mission to the destroy ship. Rosalina was shock and amaze that Spirit took it on himself to save his town. " Your brave to take that task on." Said Rosalina with smile. Spirit look at her and amaze at how beautiful she look. " So this is spacestation, can you give me a grand tour?" asked Spirit hoping he can get know Rosalina "Sure, I be your guide" said Rosalina with smile as she take him by his arm. As Spirit and Rosalina walk around the station, the two got to know each other and unkownly that they were falling in love with each other. They stop for to stare at one another and about to kiss, but they were interup by Fox ship.

" What!?" said Spirit " It true, the same group that attack your town is going to attack Ocean City" said Fox. " Then we leave to help protect the city" said Spirit in alarem, but Fox hold up his to tell him to wait. " We will help, but first we need to tranmission to all the heroes to help defeat this new villian. That why we are were, so we need to see if we can use Rosalina Station Space" said Fox as he look at Rosalina. Rosalina agree to help and send the tranmission herself, so that they go ahead to protect Ocean City. Spirit look at Rosalina "I come back when we the Master Mind." said Spirit as he walk on to Fox Ship ready to save Ocean City from destrution.


End file.
